


Strong Side

by emotionsovrflow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionsovrflow/pseuds/emotionsovrflow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye feels the need to make herself stronger for Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Side

You know that Jemma sleeps on your side of the bed when you're gone. On at least a few occasions, you've come back to find her curled up where you would normally lay. It makes you feel all the more protective of her.

It's mostly irrational, yet here you are, intently trying to shoot a target square between the eyes with your pistol in your non-dominant hand. You've managed to place plenty of bullets in center mass, but you need to sharpen your accuracy. You need to be able to protect her even when you're curled up behind her, your right arm asleep under your body as you hold her close to you. Even though you never sleep with a firearm anywhere within arms reach, you need to know you're capable of this. Whenever anyone asks, you say you're trying to strengthen up your weaker side in case your right arm is somehow disabled in combat. Really you just want some peace of mind, regardless of which side you're laying on while you snuggle your girlfriend.

The next time you find Jemma asleep on your side of the bed, you slide under the covers and wrap your now stronger arm around her waist. You press your face into the hair at the back of her neck and breathe in a deep lung's worth of her scent. You fall asleep knowing you've got her. You've got her.


End file.
